Payday
Payday is an American crime drama web miniseries produced as a joint effort by Omega Wrestling Alliance and the online streaming service Netflix for Netflix and the OWA Network. The series focuses on residents of a fictionalized version of Atlantic City, New Jersey, with the center of the characters' activity being the fictional Monaco Resort & Casino. Different groups of individuals -- from criminal gangs to disgruntled employees to crooked cops -- are all plotting to pull off a major heist and rob the casino, so it becomes a matter of who will pull it off first, as well as the effort of the clean employees to prevent the heist from happening. The single-camera series is set to premiere in the fall of 2018, and Netflix ordered eight episodes. Plot The Monaco Resort & Casino used to have a reputation for being a hot spot for criminal activity, despite its propensity for drawing high rollers and large crowds in Atlantic City's fluctuating tourist market. Over the last decade or so, owner and operator Mars Monaco has made a concerted effort to distance himself from all of that, and business is booming. However, after all these years, bigger trouble is on the horizon than anyone could've imagined, and Mars' empire could be brought to its knees if any one of the groups plotting to rip off the casino manage to succeed. One faction, led by trusted pit boss and double agent Eric Stephens, is composed of angry employees looking to get revenge. The second is led by a violent local cult leader named Noah Breckenridge, who will stop at nothing to advance the agenda of his club and knows that a windfall like this would help considerably. The third faction is led by biker gang president Travis Overton, who feels like having a corrupt District Attorney in his pocket is his ace in the hole. The fourth faction is led by Zachary Fields, a conflicted and otherwise-good cop who needs the money to pay off crippling debts and assembles a crew of his own. All the while, a paranoid Mars entrusts his security force and the local police to put a stop to whatever's going down before it even starts. It's now a race against the clock to see which group will strike first, if they'll succeed, and if they'll all make it out alive. Cast Main * CM Nas as Eric Stephens, the pit boss of the Monaco Casino. For a long time, he was what one would call a "company man", but recent developments forced him to change his point of view. He is the ringleader of the corrupt group of employees. * Aria Jaxon as Britney Carter, the DJ of Club 609. For the most part, she's pretty secretive about her personal life prior to having come to work at the Monaco. She knew about the heist but refused to get involved until a mystery staff member discovered and revealed details of her past, so now she's ready to take part in the heist as revenge against the establishment. * Aren Mstislav as Maksim "Max" Ivanov, Britney's fiancee and Eric's best friend. A former Russian mafia associate, he's been out of jail for about a year. Eric got him a job on the casino floor as a blackjack dealer, and though he tried to go straight for Britney's sake, he's now been pulled into Eric's heist crew. * Scott Oasis as Sean Brewer, the head of security of the Monaco. He is Mars' first line of defense against the heist rumors. He's suspicious of everyone around him, and it shows in his prickly demeanor. * Keelan Callihan as Alex McNamara, the food, beverage, and entertainment manager of the Monaco. He oversees all of the resort's dining and entertainment establishments: Riviera Bar & Grill, Club 609, Bella Vita Pool Bar, and Seaside Steakhouse. He has a reputation for being a fun-loving playboy and is largely oblivious to most of the chaos going on. * Kenny Drake as Noah Breckenridge, the "minister" of the New Life Unitarian Church, which has been classified as a cult by several law enforcement agencies. The character is based on Charles Manson and David Koresh. He is leading a group of his followers in their own heist plot. * Jacob Senn as Travis Overton, the president of the Atlantic City chapter of the Disciples of Destruction Motorcycle Club. He is leading a heist plot of his own with members of his club. * Carlos Rosso as Mason Beaumont, the recently-appointed Atlantic City District Attorney. He is a former criminal defense attorney who represented Travis several times. After Mason hired the DOD to kill the man who ran against him for DA, Travis was able to blackmail him into helping the motorcycle club with their heist plot. * Michael Bishop as Paul Carpenter, the Chief of the Atlantic City Police Department. * Scotty Adams as Zachary Fields, an ACPD Detective who begrudgingly is forced to assemble his own crew to try his hand at the heist when financial issues leave him with no other option. Recurring * Robbie V as Mars Monaco, the owner and operator of the Monaco Resort & Casino. It's long since been speculated that he has ties to organized crime, but the image that he portrays is one of someone who is "out of the game". He has heard rumblings of a potential heist taking place, but doesn't know how far the plots run or that some of his own employees are in on it. * Heart Break Gal as Virginia Monaco, Mars' wife and a local businesswoman whose family has owned businesses in the community for years. * Sweet Roxy as Domenica "Nica" Monaco, Mars and Virginia's daughter who makes a point of testing her patience. She recently returned home to Atlantic City after having been expelled from a small, unnamed prominent college out of state, so her parents forced her to get a job. She works as a cocktail waitress at the Bella Vita Pool Bar. * Megan Harper as Gemma Caden, a go-go dancer at Club 609 and Alex's ex-girlfriend. * Finnegan Wakefield as Caleb Silas, a mild-mannered valet. He's one of the few people Sean actually gets along with. * Savannah Sunshine as Kylie Wheeler, a waitress at Seaside Steakhouse and Caleb's girlfriend. She and Gemma have never gotten along. * Jessica Rose as Millie Robinson, a waitress at Seaside Steakhouse and Kylie's best friend and roommate. * Gareth Cason as Titus Breslin, an ill-tempered, newly-hired security guard under Sean's watch who takes his job a bit too seriously and spends most of his time wishing someone would dare to cross him. Category:OWA Network Category:2018 establishments